Everlasting Love
by silverxtearsx
Summary: Years have passed since Inuyasha and his friends killed Naraku. Rin, who has stayed with Kaede all this time, has blossomed into a woman, and still waits for Lord Sesshomaru to come back. Yet, things have changed, but what exactly?
1. Lord Sesshomaru?

For some good reason, I got into Inyasha again after watching all four movies again. But, I remembered that I had loved RinxSesshomaru and have been obsessing over them for a few days and had to let it out. This is based off after the manga ended, and I wanted to create a story of my own and let the two have their own spotlight. And, I'm not sure with the rating since I don't know if I should make it T or M, but it depends on you guys. Oh, and this is when Rin is MUCH older. So, hopefully you guys enjoy and thanks for reading ^0^

I don't owe anything, I just needed to have a story where I would like Rin and Sesshomaru to have some love going on :D

* * *

_Time has continued to pass. People are expected to age and die, whether it's peaceful or not. Yet, there are others whose physical appearance never change. Why does this happen? Is it the fate of other people? Or is it just something that human beings must deal with ever since time has begun. Without doubt, it affects people. And, whether it's a good thing or a bad one is up to the person itself._

A white crescent moon was shining brighter than usual. Tiny specks of light seemed like they were also following the moon by doing the same thing. A woman by the age of twenty-four was sitting on the dry patch of grass, staring in awe at the moon. It reminded her of someone special, perhaps too special. Her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she remembered being with..._him_. She always wanted to be with him forever. She still did. But she wanted to be stronger. _He_ always came to her whenever she called his name. Her lips, her tongue always savored those words she spoke. But, now, being twenty-four, she was stronger, and more reliable. After being with Kaede for fourteen years, she had skills that most women couldn't compete with. As years went by, her young features were gone, and a mature, attractive face replaced it. Her lips became slender, and her hair grew longer, showing the feminine side, and it was more layered, as well as softer. Her bosom grew as well, and her curves were perfect. Her slender legs shuffled as she tried to sit in another comfortable position. She was wearing a brightly color kimono, with a flower pattern. The dark colored sash hugged around her narrow waistline, showing off her perfectly formed bosom and curves.

_"Rin, follow me if you so choose."_

She gasped out slowly. She remembered her heart fluttered at the happiness of reuniting with her lord. But, a monk had attempted to stop her. Humans and Demons live in different worlds.

No.

That's not true. It never was. Inuyasha and Kagome had been together for so long, and even had their own set of children. And, they still live in harmony. Of course, Kagome has the usual "sit" command once in a while if Inuyasha were to do anything rash. And, they do like to bicker, but of course, it doesn't affect their marriage.

So, after all this time, why hasn't Lord Sesshomaru come back? Sure, after Naraku was killed, Lord Sesshomaru came back to give her gifts, but as she slowly blossomed, he started to not come back anymore. Why?

But, maybe it was because...no...she had remembered Master Jaken saying something about how demons have a different life span then humans. Could that be it? Every night, she would stay outside to wait for a flash of long flowing white hair, or those beautiful, enticing gold eyes that seemed to blow her mind away every time she saw it. But, no avail. Nothing.

A sudden wind shivered her, and she turned, hoping it was Ah-Un, but there was no one there. A look of disappointment appeared on her face, and she sighed. But, of course, at a certain point she had to go back in the cottage. Kaede would have liked that. She could remember herself falling asleep outside and waking up having a blanket wrapped around her. Kaede was always kindhearted, and understood her. She never tried to convince her to forget about Lord Sesshomaru. After all, how could she?

But, she was still sadden by her death last year. She had went out of the village to get some medicinal herbs when the village was attacked by demons. When she had heard the commotion, she ran back as fast as she could, but she was too late. She shedded tears for months until the villagers convinced her that Kaede was growing too old to protect the village, and that Kaede would never forgive herself if she were to see her like this. She understood, after all, Sango, Miroku, and their children had gone away to visit Kohaku a lot and slay demons, and Inuyasha and Kagome had their own reasons as well. And, so she was the only one who had the skill and power to take on after Kaede.

Rin got up and went back in the cottage. As she went inside, she sensed a demonic aura coming in towards the village. She narrowed her eyes. She ran back outside along with her bow and arrows, and saw a huge black ogre coming toward the village. Rin began shooting, but the arrows didn't seem to have an effect. She gasped. Unfortunately for her, she didn't possess any spiritual powers, but she had the weaponry skills. Of course, if the arrows didn't affect the demon, then the only thing to do would be to cut its head off. She ran back into the cottage and took out her sword Sango made for her. It was simple, with its black and dark blue handle, and its silver light gleaming in the moonlight. It was shaped in a way where it was compatible with her, funny, because it was shaped like a crescent moon.

Rin ran towards the demon and dodged as it tried to crush her and stabbed it from the back. It went through, causing the demon to stumble. It was her chance to slay it. As she raised her sword, the demons hand grabbed a hold of her body and threw it across the field. She groaned as it was a pretty hard land. She was sure to feel that later. She got back up, but the demon was fast. It was in front of her within a second, and she gasped. Yet for some reason, she yelled," Lord Sesshomaru!"

As soon as she yelled those words, a flash of white flew by and the demon was split in two in a second. She winced as she saw the gruesome sight. But, as realization dawned over, she scanned her surroundings and saw the one person who could have made her heart jump.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hope the descriptions were ok, and please rate and review so I can re-do and make it better! ;D

P.S. For those of you who want me to continue my NaruSasu fanfic, I will finish someday I promise XD It's summer and I have plenty of time.


	2. I'll Be Waiting

Yay! 2nd chapter complete! Ok, so thanks to shexscreamsxsoftly, I tried to fix my point of views, which is supposed to be third person, so thanks for the advice! ^0^ And, I really, really, hope that the characters weren't OCC, because I really did try in making them in character as possible. But, most of all, I hope Sesshomaru wasn't a screw-up, because I had a little bit of a hard time trying to make him the way he is as in the anime, and manga. But, anyway, thanks for everyone's support! =D

* * *

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" Rin repeated again softly.

Sesshomaru's back was faced towards Rin. His smooth, white hair blowing away in the wind. His kimono, fur, everything followed where his hair went.

Rin walked slowly, step by step, the grass crunching on her every step toward Sesshomaru until she was only inches away from his back.

She wanted to hug him, but something prevented her from doing so.

He returned his Bakusaiga in his sash, and started walking away.

Rin gasped," Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps, and turned his head halfway, looking Rin straight in the eye," Go to sleep, Rin."

And, with that Sesshomaru disappeared.

Rin felt her knees give way and fell on it. Those eyes...beautiful as ever.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She murmured.

Rin was in a daze as she went in her cottage. Her heart fluttered as she laid on her bed. That voice, which always commanded her. It was always gentle.

Everyone always mentioned how Lord Sesshomaru was cruel, and that his eyes were always cold, displaying no emotion whatsoever. But, she always thought it was the opposite.

As her thoughts overwhelmed her, she slowly succumb to her body's wiliness to rest.

It was early, and the sun was just in the sky as Rin was awakened by voices.

"Rin?"

Rin opened her eyes slowly to see Kagome waking her up.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and there was still sleep in her eyes, so it was hard for her to keep them open.

"We came to visit you, of course." She smiled.

"Ah, so the beauty has awaken." Miroku came in and took hold of her hands, "Rin, my dear, never fear, if there was a demon-"

A Hiraikotsu appeared on Miroku's head in an instant, and it caused a huge pink bump to form.

Rin giggled.

Miroku loosened his grip, and looked at Sango hesitantly, who was in flames of anger.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started sniffing, "Grr...I don't like this smell."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly," Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Rin glanced over to Inuyasha," Lord Sesshomaru was here just last night."

Everyone gasped," What?"

Rin nodded happily," A demon came last night, and I had some trouble. Fortunately, Lord Sesshomaru came and save me."

"This IS quite surprising. After all this time, who would have thought Sesshomaru would have come back?" Miroku spoke aloud.

"Ha! Probably up to no good again! He never changes!" Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Rin, what happened yesterday exactly? You've always been fighting, so why did Sesshomaru come out of the blue?"

Rin mused about it, "Well...I called out his name? I never really done that before."

"Called out his name?" Sango repeated.

Rin nodded, "It made me wonder...if he had been watching over me all this time." She felt her cheeks reddened by the thought.

"Ha! Probably n-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded again.

Inuyasha glanced over at Rin, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Hmph!" He scoffed, and walked out of the cottage.

Kagome groaned," I'm sorry about Inuyasha, Rin. He seems to be pretty blunt as usual."

Rin shook her head, "Not at all."

She remembered those eyes. Warm, not cold. It was always made her body heat up at the sight of them, as if those eyes were always there to do that for her every time they met. They weren't emotionless, but they were keen, protective, in thought constantly, maybe sometimes indifferent. But, never emotionless.

"Rin?" Kagome repeated again.

Rin shook her head to rid of her thoughts," I'm sorry, I haven't eaten, would you all like something to eat while I make something?"

"That's quite alright, we've eaten already, you go ahead." Kagome answered.

"Yes, although I wouldn't mind-"

Sango glared at Miroku, which immediately silenced him.

"We'll be going outside." Sango announced as she dragged Miroku by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." Miroku repeated.

"Would you like some help, Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled," That's quite all right, thank you. You can join Inuyasha if you like."

Kagome returned the smile," Well, if you say so." She started leaving, but stopped halfway," Rin, don't worry about Sesshomaru too much, if he came back, it shows that he probably worries about you a lot." And with that, she left.

Rin was a little surprise with her words, but smiled," Thank you, Kagome."

After finishing making and eating her breakfast, she decided to take a stroll in the forest, and possibly pick up some herbs and vegetables.

Walking made her nostalgic, as she remembered traveling with Ah-Un, Master Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru. She would ride on Ah-Un's back, and sleep on him. She petted him, and sang songs while waiting for Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru to return from a battle.

She came across the sacred tree, which Kaede had told her stories of how her sister, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha onto the tree with a sacred arrow for fifty years. Then, Kagome, who was Kikyo's reincarnation pulls the arrow out and frees him. Til that day, Inuyasha and Kagome became companions, and after a while, became lovers.

She sat on the trunk, and closed her eyes, remembering of the time when she first saw Lord Sesshomaru. He was laying against a tree trunk, and his eyes were blood red. It then turned to his normal gold eyes, but he had tried to scare her by showing those demonic eyes. She was scared, but that didn't stop her. She wanted to help him, no matter his attempt to scare her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the familiar sounds of heavy, stomp-like footsteps. She gasped. Could it be?

She ran towards the approaching sound, and just as she expected, it was Ah-Un! She ran towards the creature and hugged him with all her might," Ah-Un! I thought I would never see you again!"

Ah-Un bellowed, making Rin laugh.

"Ah-Un! Where did you go!" Jaken was panting and tripping over everything as he usually does.

Rin gasped," Master Jaken?"

Jaken looked up wide-eyed," Rin, is that you?"

Rin laughed , picked Jaken up like a doll, and hugged him with all her might, "Master Jaken, I missed you so much!"

Jaken breathed, "Stupid girl! Put me down! I can't breathe!"

Rin giggled," I'm sorry, Master Jaken, you seem so much smaller then I remembered."

Jaken grumbled," I haven't grown smaller, you just grew taller! Now where is that-" Jaken noticed Ah-Un behind Rin.

Rin eyed where Jaken was looking and looked back towards him. She let him go as he struggled to get to Ah-Un. He pulled him by the reins, but Ah-Un wouldn't budge.

"Come on, you stupid beast, move! Lord Sesshomaru was be angry if we aren't there when he returns."

Rin took note of Jaken's sentence," Master Jaken, why didn't you guys come back?"

Jaken froze in his struggles and looked back towards Rin," Look, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time to be fooling around with a human like you. He's a demon lord, you know."

Rin nodded slowly," Yes..that's true."

Jaken took note of Rin's sudden sadness and shrugged it off by continuing to move Ah-Un, which wasn't working one bit.

Ah-Un bellowed, and sat down, almost crushing Jaken.

Rin smiled, feeling like she was seven-years-old again.

"Jaken."

"AHH! L-L-LORD S-S-SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

" I should be asking you that, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke nonchalantly.

"W-well, my lord. You see, Ah-Un ran away from me unexpectedly, and I went to look for him, and bumped into Rin."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes toward Rin, who was facing him with a gentle smile.

Sesshomaru turned away," Let's go."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin almost yelled, "I...I wanted to know. May I travel with you, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un again?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to face Rin, "Do as you want."

And with that, he started walking away.

Rin looked at his back, like she had always did. She looked away towards Jaken, who seemed stumped at Rin's question, and turned towards Ah-Un, who seemed to stay at his place.

Jaken then snapped out of it, then yelled, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He tripped again, and looked back at Ah-Un, "Come!"

Ah-Un seemed to stand defiant. He didn't want to go. Rin noticed this and petted the two headed demon," You should listen. Or else, Lord Sesshomaru would be mad again."

Ah-Un bellowed. Then, stood up, following his master, not waiting for Jaken.

Jaken got up immediately and followed the other two demons.

Rin waved and yelled at them, "I'll be waiting for all you! Be sure to not forget about me!"

Rin walked back to the village in a very good mood, she was happy to see her old companions again after so many years. But, realization dawned over her as there were consequences to be seen. If she were to leave with them, what would happen to the village? They would have no protection, and she couldn't live knowing that.

What could she do?

* * *

Hm...so..what did all of you guys think? It wasn't too bad, was it? So, please rate and review! ^^ I'll update again ASAP. Hopefully, what I plan isn't also too predictable.. -.-


	3. Trouble Ahead

Ok, I read some of the reviews you guys sent me, and I must say, thanks so much for the advices! ^0^ The more there is, the better this can get!

First, meggie-moo s, LOL HAHA I WISH that could happen DX, I want those two to be together forever! And, maybe she should stay young forever, so Sesshomaru won't be sad if she dies. '.'

And, Taraah36 thanks so much :) I'm working on it

13wolfsbane, thanks for the advice =D I've been working on the description for this chapter, so I hope that it's better.

TAMASHII-X-NO-X-Renkinjutsushi, THANKS! ^0^ And, yes, we NEED to start something together soon, or else XD And, since you're officially my beta now, YOU need to help me make this fanfic the best, got that, my hero? ;D

And lastly, shexscreamsxsoftly, ^^ Thanks for the compliments! You have NO idea how happy that made me! And, I'm glad you told me the errors, I'll see if I can fix it and find them. Now, as for the descriptions, I got my best friend to be my beta, and I've also been working hard as for the descriptions. So, I hope it's an improvement :D And thanks again for all your advice, it's been helping me ALOT.

And, OVERALL, thanks for all your support everyone! ^0^ And, best of all, enjoy!

* * *

Rin was overwhelmed by her thoughts when a little girl who seemed to be at the age of twelve came up to her. Her brown eyes were filled with anxiety, and her lips trembled as she tried to think of words to say. Her short black hair seemed to be in a mess, and her breath in pants. By the looks of her kimono, it seemed like she came from a village that wasn't too high in status. The material was thin, and it was imprinted with black autumn leaves. The color was faded to a dull red-orange. It seemed like she rushed here.

"Lady Rin!" the little girl cried out.

Rin welcomed her in her arms, "What's wrong?"

The girl met Rin in the eye," I-I...My village..they wanted me to find you. Great calamity has happened. There is a demon disguised as a handsome human who eats the soul the young, beautiful women. There has been a great number who has disappeared already, and I'm scared that more women will vanish from our sights!"

Rin took in the information and nodded," Which village did you come from?" Her eyes narrowed with determination to rid of the demon.

"The one in the west. My lord sent me here to find the woman named Rin with great combat in killing demons in this village."

Rin nodded slowly, " Yes..."

"Rin!" A female voice called out.

Rin turned to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku coming towards them. She let go of the child, and went to greet them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Miroku asked, noticing the fragile-looking child.

Rin explained the situation that the little girl told her, which resulted a wide variety of facial expressions.

"Ha! This'll be easy! We'll go to that village, and slain that demon!" Inuyasha boasted.

"My, this certainly is a problem, but we should be okay once we find this demon." Miroku murmured.

"We need to start this soon, or else more women might be in the danger of being kidnapped." Sango said confidently.

"How many women has disappeared?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Um...about five? More or less." she replied, her brown eyes less filled with anxiety.

"Then we'll all go together." Kagome replied, connecting her fist in her palm.

"Yes." Sango agreed.

The girl looked at her feet," Well..um..my lord has stated that Lady Rin is required to go..but he said that anyone is free to come if Lady Rin desires."

"Well, that means we need someone to stay here to protect the village in case this demon tries to travel." Miroku stated.

Sango agreed, "Yes. Miroku and I will do so."

"Are you sure, Sango?" Rin asked, "And Miroku?" She looked over to him.

Miroku smiled," Of course, Rin. We'll be happy to help. Besides, Kohaku is going to return with Kirara, Shippo, and our children."

"Yes, and they'll be wanting to see us." Sango added with a smile in her red-brown eyes.

"But, what about.." She looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"They're at Totosai's." Inuyasha answered immediately.

Kagome smiled happily," So, shall we go?"

Rin nodded optimistically, "Yes!"

As they were travelling, Rin started to think about Sesshomaru again. She was thinking about explaining to Inuyasha, and the others if they could take the responsibility of taking care of village if she went to travel with her companions.

She was sure they would be fine with it. So, she was determined to finish taking care of this demon first before doing anything of the sort.

_"Hopefully, Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un will be waiting for me! Just as I am for them!"_

Somewhere in the depths of the forest...

Jaken sneezed abruptly as he was walking with Sesshomaru and Ah-Un.

"Brr...must be the change of season! It's getting colder." Jaken stated as he rubbed his hands against his arms.

Sesshomaru paid no heed in Jaken's rambling, and continued his own pace.

Jaken fumbled with his scaly, olive green fingers as he wondered about how to ask Sesshomaru the question.

He had been wondering about Sesshomaru's opinion of Rin. But, he didn't have the guts to ask him about it. Ever since the day when he revived her, he had always been protective of her, no matter the consequences.

Without realizing it, Jaken ran into Sesshomaru's ankle, feeling the airy material there, and looked up at the indifferent face.

Jaken stumbled over his words nervously," L-Lord Sesshomaru? What seems to be the problem?"

" Do you not smell this scent, Jaken? It reeks." Sesshomaru narrowed his gold eyes.

Jaken fell back, frightened by Sesshomaru's sudden anger, but of course, he didn't miss the scent he was talking about.

"Ahh! What is this?" Jaken wrinkled his nose disgustedly.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken got back up immediately," Wake for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He panted to catch up with his lord, but surprisingly, he didn't trip on anything in the meantime.

Ah-Un continued his pacing, the heavy-thunder like steps not seeming to bother anything nearby, followed his master, and bellowed.

Meanwhile...

Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the little girl arrived in the village. Strangely, cottages were seen, but they were covered by a light misty fog. The day had arrived to about a late afternoon, and the sun was about to be overwhelmed by ominous clouds. Soil overtook the village of course, but it was cold, as though the dead consumed it. It was weird that the weather should change so drastically from sunny to cloudy. Even though it was in the west, there shouldn't be any drastic changes, right?

Rin shivered, not able to shake off the goosebumps.

_"If only Lord Sesshomaru was here..."_ Rin thought sadly, he could assure that there was nothing to fear.

"This way please." The little girl interrupted her thoughts, "My lord is waiting for all of you."

Inuyasha placed his hands on top of the other and placed them on the openings of the fire-rat cloth, and sniffed.

"I don't like this place one bit." He murmured," It doesn't seem like the average human village we've seen."

Kagome nodded in agreement, " Where is everyone?"

"They've all moved somewhere temporarily. They were to come back when news reach them that this is all over." The little girl answered indifferently.

Rin looked over at the little girl. Her brown eyes weren't filled with fear anymore, they were... emotionless. She didn't even recognize the girl from the first time she saw her. Maybe she wasn't scared anymore now that they were here?

As they passed the cold looking cottages, Rin took note that there really was no one living here, and that it was getting colder.

_"Weird, I don't remember being this cold." _Rin observed, "_And it's getting foggier too? Just what is going on?"_

"We're almost there." The girl replied quietly.

Just as she said it, a feudal era castle loomed before them. Pointed triangular roofs were visible, silhouetted against the sky. Rough, dark blue bricks covered the top unevenly, probably making it difficult for anyone to infiltrate it. The castle itself was a pale, mixed shade of yellow and beige. The door was beautiful and elegantly carved; seemed like it would slide open easily. Lastly, the floor was made from a glossy, dark wood upon which shoes would surely be forbidden.

Everyone was in shock as the fog faded away, bringing the castle into view.

"Everyone, welcome to the home of Lord Masamune." The little girl said happily. "Come over here!"

She led everyone to the main entrance, and there, a handsome man was seen. He had dark eyes like onyx, and long hair equally as dark pulled back into a ponytail. His dark blue kimono was covered with yellow dots, and did little to conceal his muscular physique. On his face was a smile that would make any woman swoon and fall to his feet.

Kagome gasped, and there was a slight pinkness to her cheeks, which made Inuyasha mumble to himself angrily.

Rin was quite surprised at the lord's handsomeness, but found herself not completely attracted to him since her heart belonged to another.

Masamune's smile brightened when he took a glimpse of Rin, he had never seen anyone as gorgeous as she was. Her cheeks were rosy and her dark eyes sparkled. Her figure was even better, curvy like a woman should be. Much to his disappointment, however, she seemed disinterested in him.

"Welcome, Lady Rin." He took noticed of Inuyasha and Kagome, " And to her friends as well."

Rin half-bowed, "Lord Masamune, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I'm glad to see that you are alright."

Masamune smiled," Yes...I am afraid my villagers have left out of fear that their daughters and wives are in danger of this demon. I thank all of you for coming. " He eyed the little girl.

"Aiko, I'm hoping you were nice to our guests?" He asked as if he was a father questioning his child's mischievous behavior.

Aiko nodded arrogantly, "Of course, my lord."

Masamune laughed, " That's good. Now, you all must be tired of the travel, Aiko, please bring our guests to our guest rooms, please."

Aiko half-bowed, "Yes, my lord." She went to turn at the others, "This way please." She spoke happily like a child without a care in the world.

The others followed, and Masamune eyed Rin keenly before she disappeared from sight.

" _She will be the one." _He smiled wickedly.

* * *

YES! I'm done! I'm sorry for the wait. I took longer in this chapter because I had a hard time with it since it's an introduction to the conflicts that are about to come up. ;D And, don't worry, I know this is supposed to be SessxRin, but things need to happen, and I'm planning some nice things going on between these two. Possibly more *evil smile* So...I hope you guys like where it's going so far?

Beta Note:

Hey guys, I'm Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi, and I am going to be this lovely person's beta from here on out. I'll do my best to fix all the mistakes, but if there are any even both she AND I miss, be sure to inform~

Oh, and review. Please support this fabulous author and her fantastic story. You know you want to. Just click that link right there, the one that says review...come, I compel you too...do it...DO IT!

-laughs evilly and vanishes-


	4. Suspicion

Ok! Finally finished! Sorry for taking a while, some things came up, but I finally did it! Thank you my beta reader, and thanks again for all your reviews! I've been so happy! ^O^

Ok, so now...

EmoBeari - Thanks so much! *cries* lol haha! XDD

Taraah36 - I'm sorry about that, but don't worry, things get a bit intense later on hehehehe, oh and thanks. You know, I really need to pay attention, I keep thinking that everything is fine, but there always has to be something I missed XD Hopefully, it isn't the same in this chapter? ^^'

sesshomaruandrin1 - LOL. You're catching on, aren't you? ;D And, thanks so much!

And, 13wolfsbane - Thank you! I also have to thank my beta with the help on some of these descriptions, and well, don't worry, you'll see. D LOL, you have a point, he IS like Naraku, huh? But, if he was then that might be too troublesome for Sesshomaru and Rin XD Lol my evil smile? Well, that's maybe if I want to change the rating *evil smile again* LOL Oh yeah, things ARE going to happen, don't you worry about that.

* * *

Aiko placed Inuyasha and Kagome in a room together, and Rin in a seperate one next door.

Aiko half-bowed to Rin, "Dinner will be served to all of you soon. In the mean time, please make yourself at home." She slid the elegantly carved door closed.

The walls were a pale, dull shade of yellow and were devoid of decorations. Rin noticed the dark red blanket, and the comfortable looking pillow on the ground. It was all very neat and tidy, as if no one had touched it in many years, if the layer of dust covering everything wasn't already an indication.

She patted the dust away, causing herself to sneeze a few times.

"Ugh.." She sniffed, rubbing her sleeve under her nose.

"_I'll have to remember to not do that next time."_She thought vehemently.

She sat down on the bed, legs crossed. She rested her chin in her right palm, and the other was hanging lazily over her left knee.

She mused about the handsome lord. Not that she was fawning over him, rather, she was suspicious of him.

She recalled what Aiko had told her about the demon disguising as a handsome human, but she never specified what gender. So, could Lord Masamune be the demon?

"_Impossible...that's too easy...right?"_ Rin clutched at her head with both hands and groaned. She fell back on the bed, her hands falling to her side.

_"But...I know one thing for sure...this isn't going to be easy."_

A knock on the door startled Rin, causing her to stand up immediately. "Who is it?"

The door slid open slowly, and a shadow was forming, alerting her. She moved her hand over her sword slowly, eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, a crash was heard next door, causing Rin's attention to be distracted.

"Inuyasha! You jerk! Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Arghh!" Inuyasha yelped loudly.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice was filled with such rage that it even caused Rin to take several steps back, and she was in the other room.

The plain wall that was supposed to divide their privacy was destroyed immediately, and Rin peered hesitantly into the hole, not really wanting to know how deep poor Inuyasha had sunk into the floor.

Clouds of dust were surrounding the scene, but fortunately they cleared quickly.

"Hmph!" Kagome crossed her arms, and stomped away.

Rin sweat dropped,_"Things never change, do they?"_

Suddenly, she recalled her shadowy guest from before, and turned only to see that it had completely vanished from sight.

The sound of running footsteps was getting closer, and Rin turned to see Lord Masamune and Aiko gaping at the scene.

Their expressions were priceless. She couldn't help but be amused by it.

Yet, the repairs to this room would undoubtedly take a while, which was truly unfortunate.

"Uh..." Lord Masamune began, "Is there a problem here?"

Aiko sighed.

"Grr..." Inuyasha climbed out of the hole and brushed the rubble and dust from his person. "Stupid Kagome." he muttered.

"Uh...I'm sorry about this." Rin directed her words toward Masamune, "You see, these two fight a lot."

Masamune looked at the dark abyss-like hole in front of him. "They don't get bad as this, do they?"

"Heh, well it depends actually." Rin chuckled.

Aiko sighed again, "Well, it seems we have to move the two of them into a different room."

Masamune nodded, "Yes..maybe somewhere where the wood is more sturdier."

"Hmpph!" Inuyasha put his hands in the sleeves of his fire-rat kimono, and headed to where Kagome had gone, "I'm going to find where that damn Kagome went. Stay here, Rin." he ordered.

Rin smiled, "Ok."

As Inuyasha's figure grew smaller, Rin couldn't help but begin to feel awkward. She usually never had problems staying with strangers. But, ever since she arrived at the village, the goosebumps weren't going away.

Her eyes moved to where Masamune and Aiko were, who were also watching her.

"Uh..Yes. Well, I'll stay here, in this room I mean. Nothing seems to be destroyed here, so I don't mind." Rin smiled awkwardly.

Masamune's eyes glinted, which made Rin shiver a bit, "If you say so, Lady Rin."

He started walking away, "Come, Aiko."

Aiko half-bowed, and followed her master.

Well, she would have to get used to the hole in the wall, but it shouldn't matter. A little breeze is nice once in a while.

She sat back down on her bed, legs spread out.

_"Inuyasha and Kagome better come back soon..."_

Meanwhile in the village where Sango and Miroku were...

"Uncle Kohaku, like this?" A boy around the age of fifteen yelled happily. He had light brown hair, and eyes that belonged to his father.

"Yes. Good job!" Kohaku smiled, he had just taught his nephew how to throw a boomerang against a log and slice it in half.

Sango and Miroku smiled, proud of their son's skills. His older twin sisters, with hair and eyes like their mother, clapped at their younger brother's attempt.

But, Sango's and Miroku's smile faded as they sensed a demonic aura. Was it a familiar one?

They both ran to the entrance of the village, ignoring their family's expressions, where they found Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku exclaimed, " What brings you here?"

His warm, gold eyes scanned the village, "Where is Rin?"

Sango and Miroku were a little surprised at his sudden question, but Sango answered nonetheless, "She went with Inuyasha and Kagome to slay a demon."

Sesshomaru's expression darkened as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm surprised to see you here though, Sesshomaru. I would've have thought you would know where Rin is considering your strong sense of smell." Miroku pointed out, ignoring Sesshomaru's dark look.

"How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru, human!" Jaken yelled, appearing behind Sesshomaru, his fist in the air.

"Jaken, what a surprise to see you here." Miroku said amused.

"Shut up! We're here because there has been a disgusting scent luring around here for days, and it covers up Rin's scent." Jaken yelled back.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Jaken. Let's go." He turned away from Miroku and Sango, walking away from the village.

Jaken looked at his lord, "Yes, my lord." He ran to catch up with him.

"It seems like Sesshomaru cares." Miroku murmured.

Sango nodded, "Do you think he's becoming more like Inuyasha's father?"

Miroku shrugged, "Who's to say? But we better go back, or else people will be wondering where we went."

Sango agreed," Yes."

Back to the castle...

Rin was eating dinner with Masamune, and Aiko. The table was filled with delicious goods. There were many types of sushi of all colors and shapes, miso soup, fish, and rice. The chopsticks were black with red flowers near the top. It was made so perfectly, and the bowls matched the chopsticks since they were black on the outside and red on the inside.

_"Why haven't Inuyasha and Kagome returned yet?"_Rin wondered worriedly.

"Aiko." Masamune made a gesture with his hand that meant he wanted her out of the room.

Rin stayed calm; at least, she was hoping she looked like she was.

Aiko half-bowed and left the room.

Masamune set his empty bowl down and put the chopsticks on top of it. "Rin. There is something I would like to ask you."

Rin stopped eating, and did the same. She placed her slender hands on top of her knees, "Yes, Lord Masamune?"

" I would like you to come to my room tonight, if that is ok with you. There are some things I would like to discuss." Masamune said, his eyes brightening.

Rin nodded slowly, "Yes. But, since we're alone, why don't you want to tell me now?"

Masamune smiled, his teeth were so white and clean, as a lord's should be. "Well, it's something that's better discussed in the bedroom."

"Oh." Rin murmured.

Masamune laughed, "It isn't anything like that. But there is another thing I would like to discuss with you."

Rin looked at him in the eye, "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the demon." His cheerful eyes became serious.

Rin agreed," Yes. So far, things have been alright. When does the demon show itself?"

Masamune shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, I do not know. But the disappearances are quite consistent. That much I know of."

" I see..What about..._appearances_?" Rin put emphasis on the last word, hoping the lord might know something, despite the facade.

Masamune looked at her thoughtfully, "I...do not know...Anyway..where are your friends? I fear for them since it is getting late."

Rin narrowed her eyes slightly, "Is that so? Well then, I'm afraid I don't know where my friends are either. Sometimes their fights are serious, and they don't come back for a while." She lied.

Masamune closed his eyes, "How unfortunate."

Rin picked up her bowl and chopsticks, and finished eating.

As soon as the last grain of rice was gone, she stood up, "Forgive me. I am feeling tired after a long day. Please excuse me."

Masamune nodded, "Of course, until tonight."

Rin half-bowed, and left the room.

As soon as she slid the door closed, she looked at the night sky, hoping to see what she was looking for.

She smiled as she saw the glowing object in the sky, "Lord Sesshomaru.." She breathed out, "Once a slay the demon, I will forever be with you."

She walked back toward her room, looking at the huge hole in the wall.

"Inuyasha and Kagome had been out long enough, wouldn't you say?"

Rin jumped and looked at where the voice were coming from.

"Oh. Aiko. You scared me." Rin placed her hand over her thumping chest.

"Apologies, Lady Rin." Aiko said quietly.

"No. No. But, you're right. They have been, but they should be back soon." Rin hoped.

"Yes...hopefully." Aiko smiled, "By the way, how was dinner?"

Rin returned the smile, "Delicious. Thank you. Did you cook it?"

Aiko nodded proudly, "Of course."

Rin laughed, making Aiko laugh along with her.

After their laughter died down, Aiko said, "Lady Rin, I forgot to say, I came here because Lord Masamune wanted to see you now. He couldn't wait."

Rin expression changed immediately, "N-now?"

Aiko nodded, "Hmm-mm."

"Oh..uh...ok." Rin murmured, and followed Aiko.

Rin was dreading the visit as they grew closer to his room. Her heart was pounding loudly against her bosom, but she held her sword tightly in her hand.

Before she realized it, Aiko stopped in front of a door. "Here is my lord's room." She slid open the door, "Please go inside."

Rin nodded and went in.

Candles were illuminated the room. It was like her own, except there were nicely painted decorations on the wall, and of course, there was no hole in any of the walls. Her eyes went to the nicely made bed, and felt her face redden.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Rin gulped, "Yes..."

Rin saw the dark handsome figure approaching her. His hair was down, and it seemed perfectly combed. His onyx eyes sparkled with desire.

"Lady Rin." He took her hands, "I want to ask you something important."

Rin looked straight in his eye boldly, "Yes, Lord Masamune?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked ever so gently.

"HUH!" Rin gasped in shock.

Before Rin could say anything else, a shadow lurked in the room, causing Rin to forget about the lord's unexpected question.

She started to move, but it was too late. Dark crimson blood was splattered in the room, and Masamune was slain before her.

* * *

* DUN DUN DUN DUN* OMG. Masamune. DEAD. Haha, so what did you all think? Please review, and I hoped you guys enjoyed it! :D

Beta note -  
Hey, yo. It's me again. Hopefully this story is improving ever since I've been helping her out. No one is perfect and there's room for everyone to improve. Of course, that includes myself as well. Haha. Anyway, hope you guys are liking the story and review! Because it's what you do...or what alot of people don't do. So do it, I say! Now! Your cursor is drifting slowly to that link...  
~Tamashii


End file.
